This clinical oncology research career development program is aimed at training clinicians in translating basic research results into improved cancer care. With the proposed curriculum, clinician candidates will be provided with research skills which address patient risk assessment and cancer prevention in addition to detection, diagnosis, prognosis and treatment. Candidates will be trained to translate basic research advances into clinical research conducted through community outreach systems for high risk individuals. The recruitment of appropriately qualified minorities and women will be a priority based on the assumption that they are better qualified to conduct hands-on clinical research in Hawaii's high risk target population.